Cultivation
Cultivation Ranks History - So the humans on the Land of Infinity all had 12 meridians in their body. And within each meridian, there were nine main acupoints. Once martial artists activated the seed of Qi and grasped Qi, they could then use it to refine their physical body. The Qi would rush through their meridians and refined their acupoints. This was the most basic way of cultivation. The Martial Arts system had been perfected according to the evolution and research of countless powerhouses of the human race over the past tens of thousands of years. Generally speaking, the twelve meridians ranged from easy to difficult. Of which, the “Hand’s Minor Yin First Meridian” was the first meridian of the human body. It was called the “First Meridian of Martial Arts”. All martial artists had to start with this meridian when they first started to cultivate meridians. They had to cultivate the first meridian and the nine acupoints within before they could continue to cultivate the second meridian. And every meridian and its nine acupoints were a Martial Arts realm. As such, the cultivation system for human martial artists of this world was not complicated. According to the different degrees of cultivation every person had on their 12 meridians and their acupoints, they were split into the following 12 realms. They were Martial Student, Martial Artist, Master, Great Master, Grandmaster, Great Grandmaster, Martial King, Martial Emperor, Martial Grand Emperor, Martial Sage, Martial Demigod and Martial God. For example, an ordinary person who activated the seed of Qi and grasped the supernatural power of it, and then, used it to open the “Hand’s Minor Yin First Meridian” would be in the Martial Student Realm. When they opened the “Hand’s Minor Yang Second Meridian”, they would enter the Martial Artist Realm. So on and so forth. Every meridian corresponded to a realm in martial arts. When one opened all 12 meridians and achieved the perfection of 12 realms, they would then become a Martial God. They would be able to travel heaven and earth, achieve eternal life and glory, just like the deities in legends. The possibilities were endless. There were also different levels in each Martial Art Realm according to how many acupoints in each meridian were opened. Let’s use the Martial Student Realm as an example. In the “Hand’s Minor Yin First Meridian”, also known as the “First Meridian of Martial Arts”, there were nine acupoints. By opening the first acupoint, the person would be known as a “One Acupoint Martial Student”. By opening two acupoints, they would be known as a “Two Acupoint Martial Student”. The opening of every new acupoint would lead to one gaining new powers and their strength would multiply. One could only enter the Martial Artist Realm when all nine acupoints were opened, presenting the completion of nine acupoints. Only then, would they have the ability to open the Second Meridian of Martial Arts, the “Hand’s Minor Yang Meridian”. Martial Skills Ranks Divine Heavenly Earth Human Low-Middle-High